1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self-defense devices, and specifically to self-defense flashlights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pen lights have been described for several decades with the earliest documents dating back to the early 1920's. Several inventions described pen-shaped lights with or without a writing instrument. However, none of these documents appear to describe the further function of the device as an instrument for self-defense. Devices combining a pen light with other applications such as USB drives, pen fans, projectors, barcode readers and scanners also exist. Inventions relating to pen-shaped laser pointers, pen-shaped styluses, and pen-shaped devices using infra-red for input to computers also exist. Other inventions describe portable lights or flash lights combined with stun guns, marksmen trainers and knives to be used as weapons.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,996 for “Pen with LED Indicator” describes a pen which includes a light assembly comprising of a lamp, battery and a switch in the upper portion of the barrel. The invention further includes a switch-on and off position to control the LED lamp.
U.S. Publication 2010/0104350 for “LED Luminous Pen” describes a LED luminous pen comprising of a pen-core, battery, circuit board and a LED with the battery in the upper portion of the penholder and the LED in the lower portion of the penholder. The invention further includes a rotary assembly comprising of a metallic connecting casing.
U.S. Publication 2006/0285317 for “Pen with Light Source” describes a pen with light source comprising a case with press-on turning device and a lower case containing a pen-refill. The invention further describes a lighting device inserted inside the upper and lower cases. The lighting device comprises of a battery socket, batteries, a lamp socket and a lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,936 for “Portable Lighting Device” describes a pen-type portable lighting device with a battery casing and a miniature lamp holder near the end of the battery casing. The invention further describes a miniature lamp mounted on the lamp holder which surrounds the light emitting portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,827 for “LED Flashlight Construction” describes an LED flashlight construction comprising of a molded plastic housing. The invention further includes a hollow tubular section comprising of a semi-cylindrical tube with a connected battery chamber. The device may also be pen-shaped.